Better Than Revenge
by BB-Hodgela-slaudia-forever
Summary: AU...Claudia vs Brenson :


The second Claudia walked into the Quatermaine mansion and saw Sonny with Brenda she knew there was going to be trouble. Heck, the definition of Sonny Corinthos was trouble and she had lived in it for almost a year. But getting her and her little girl out of it was the best decision she could've possibly made. With Lucy by her side she could do anything. She hoped.

Lucy wore a green baby dress while Claudia wore a red one. They were the perfect match. Their black hair worked perfect with all colors and you could tell the second they walked into any room that they were mother and daughter. When Sonny saw his daughter, his magic smile, the one that lured Claudia in, popped out. Brenda followed as he made his way to his ex-wife and four month daughter. Claudia tried to smile at her ex and his girlfriend.

"There's my girl."

Claudia reluctantly handed her little daughter over to her father. Watching every move he made with Lucy. Claudia knew he was a good father, but she was just extra protective of her baby girl. Claudia watched as Lucy made eye contact with Brenda. She had to laugh at the expression on the little girl's face. Sonny noticed it too.

"Luce, this is Brenda." He some what introduced.

Brenda smiles at the baby.

"Hi, sweetie. Aren't you just adorable…?" She coos.

What Lucy does next is something no one expects. She lets out a good hardy cry, one that makes the whole room look in the general direction. What makes it worse is that she keeps crying until Claudia grabs her out of her father's hands and moves away from Brenda. When Claudia's back is turned she laughs a little. She always knew her daughter was smart.

"Claudia, I don't think you've actually been introduced to Brenda. So Claudia this is Brenda, Brenda Claudia." He introduces.

"Sonny, you didn't have to do that. I know who she is. Remember I hang out with Carly now."

Brenda winces a little in discomfort. That couldn't turn out good for her.

"Well, it's still nice to meet you Claudia." Brenda smiles.

She has to try to make an effort if not for herself than for Sonny. Lucy was his youngest daughter and he still needed to have time with her. Claudia smiles. What else is she supposed to do? Lucy already doesn't like her.

"Like wise." Claudia answers as nicely as possible.

They stand in awkward silence as Claudia tries to calm Lucy. The child is still unhappy from when she saw Brenda, luckily Claudia can always get her baby girl to calm down. She looks over to Sonny, she knows he wants to discuss the visitation rights he has to their daughter.

"It looks like the ceremony is about to start, we can discuss things later Sonny."

With that she walks off without looking back. How can she? How does he expect her to take this? She wishes Carly was here but instead she's taking care of Joss who's sick. Claudia feels selfish but she wishes that her best friend was here. She takes a seat in the back, sitting Lucy on her lap, if she doesn't halfway through the service she'll be all over the place.

"You know mommy loves you baby girl and if I could've made it with your daddy, I would've tried. But it's better this way. Safer this way."

Right before the ceremony started Johnny walked in and sat next to his sister. It always amazed her how he knew when she needed him most.

**CZ-CZ-CZ-CZ-CZ**

The ceremony had gone beautifully, after clearing the few roadblocks. Claudia had to smile at every single one of them. Tracy obviously loves Luke so she couldn't understand her apprehension. But then again Claudia had never been in love, she never knew that feeling of loving a man that deeply or feeling a man love her that deeply.

She's ripped from her thoughts when Johnny comes behind her and offers her a champagne glass. She juggles Lucy in one arm and grabs the glass.

"Thanks. I need it bad."

"You're not driving home are you?"

"Of course not, I don't drive after the accident. Can't risk losing this little girl."

She looks at her daughter and smiles. Lucy's arms reach out to Johnny so he grabs the little girl and places her in his arms. He hears Claudia's cell phone vibrate in her clutch. She grabs it and looks at Johnny.

"Go, I can take care of my niece."

She lets out a thank you before leaving the room for the Quatermaine living room where there were no people.

"You know I had to meet Brenda "Sonny's one true love" Barrett and I already can't stand her. Why did Joss have to be sick today? I really wish you were here so I didn't have to do this by myself, Carly."

She paused and listened to the other end. She watched as Brenda slinked into the room. She began only half listening to Carly and her newest rant about how much she hated Brenda.

"I completely agree already. Hey, Carly, I have to go. Ya know I'm kinda still at the wedding. Tell Joss I love her and hope she feels better. Maybe me and Luce could come over tomorrow if she's feeling better. I'll call you later."

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Claudia looked away just to roll her eyes. Would people ever let her to herself?

"Sure."

"I thought that maybe, by chance. You could give me a chance or at least we could reach an understanding. Since I'm sure you already don't like me since you've been hanging out with Carly."

"You say Carly's name with such contempt. Like she's a terrible person, but I hate to tell you she's not. So you want to reach an understanding?"

"Yeah, like I don't want there to be something there every time I turn around. So I say we put all our cards on the table. You know I don't like you."

Claudia finds it hard to laugh, the woman she could break without trying to talking to her like she's a member of the lower class. She can't believe she has the nerve. But then again why should it surprise her? Carly always had said she was a bitch.

"Yeah, I really can't stand you."

"So that's perfect. So maybe we could just make this about the Lucy from now on and not about us. Sonny's having this little, you know, Christmas brunch for all his children. Dante, Michael, Kristina are all coming and we were just thinking it would be really nice if you would consider letting Lucy come or maybe even letting her spend the night. Sonny said she hadn't slept at the house since you two split. So."

"So I do believe this a conversation to be had between me and Sonny. Not me, you, and Sonny. You don't have any business being in the middle of my daughter. How about we reach an understanding about that?"

"Yeah, sure why don't we? You don't- you don't want to be with Sonny anymore do you? Cause he said your breakup was kinda sudden and stuff."

"God no, but I bet he didn't mention that I was the one to break off our relationship. Look the only good that came from our relationship was Lucy but we are done."

"I was just wondering why you don't want to make things better rather than, you know, always making things worse. Like for Sonny, he just wants to have a simple brunch with all his kids."

"I guess I just enjoy causing trouble. You know Sonny you need to work on your eavesdropping skills, come here and give me my kid."

She watches as Sonny brings Lucy to her.

"Next time do not send in your girlfriend to do your dirty work. If you wanted Lucy to spend the night all you had to do was ask, but now that I know she doesn't seem to like Brenda we'll have to see."

"Claudia-"

"Sonny don't. If my daughter and your girlfriend had hit it off it would be different. But she is my priority."

With that she walked out of the room. From Sonny, from Brenda, from the life she once knew, she walked away from everything because it had to be let go of.

**Yes this was totally random. I saw the show the other day and was like what if that was a moment between Claudia and Brenda. I saw the spunk Claudia used to have in Carly so I had to write about it. Merry Christmas guys!**


End file.
